It is often desirable to monitor the respiration rate of a person as an indication of a health state of a person, and in particular in a non-contact way. While the respiration rate of the person is monitored, the person may change their location and posture, which may impact the detected monitored respiration rate.
Systems and methods are desired which provide a more accurate non-invasive respiration rate monitoring.